Truro
The Truro is a Machine Carbine produced by the Enefelde Small Arms Corporation. Design The Truro is based off the Sten Mark II. Overview The Truro is an extremely cheap Machine Carbine, a brand new weapon costing only $150. However, this cheapness comes at a price; the weapon is prone to misfiring has feeding problems and problems with it's selector switch. The weapon can misfire if not kept in peak condition and the magazines are not always especially well manufactured most of the time, having feed problems. The selector switch has problems as well, and sometimes the weapon will fire in full automatic if put into semi-automatic mode, or fire semi-automatic if put into fully-automatic mode. The weapon can also fired if dropped or hit while cocked as well. The weapon's simple safety mechanism can only be engaged if the weapon is cocked, and is not very effective at stopping accidental discharges. Purchasing The Truro can be purchased from the start of the game, as it is among the cheapest machine carbines available, if not the cheapest. But be careful when buying used weapons; a used weapon may have any number of defects, from having bad feeding mechanisms to resolutely refusing to fire from wear. The weapon is produced by the Enefelde Small Arms Corporation in England. The Truro can be purchased only in a package, the package coming with the weapon, 5 magazines, the cleaning kit, which is carried separately from the weapon, and a leather barrel sleeve that allows the weapon to be held even with a hot barrel. As always, it is advisable to purchase a weapon with the same ammunition as other weapons in your squad, if other weapons in your squad are the same kind of ammunition. For example, if in an Assault Section, it is advisable if all the Machine Carbines used by the Assault Section should be chambered in the same ammunition, for example, 9x19mm. Customization The Truro has one carrying style, two firing styles and two reload style. The one carrying style involves holding the gun around the barrel sleeve and carrying it in one hand. The first firing style involves holding the weapon with one hand on the barrel sleeve underneath the weapon, the other on the trigger. The second holding style involves holding the weapon with one hand gripping the side-mounted magazine, the other on the trigger. The second firing style allows for slightly quicker reloading, but can cause stoppages more easily. The two reload styles are similar; the first reload style involves holding the weapon straight while the magazine is released and then another is inserted. The second involves tilting the gun to the side of the magazine while it is reloaded. The second reload style is slightly quicker than the first, but the first one allows the user to keep the weapon focused on the target. Maintenance The Truro must be cleaned very regularly or it will be very suspectible to dirt and to stoppages and misfires. The weapon should be cleaned after almost every use, and should not go for more than a day without a cleaning, or it will start to malfunction severely Category:WeaponsCategory:Enefelde Small Arms Corporation Products Category:Carbines Category:Machine Carbines